Unexpected
by KL4INE-4-EV4
Summary: Kurt and Blaine recieve an unexpected suprise. MPREG. Multi-chap. Rated T for now but might change
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Long time no see guys(: people seemed to love the baby story so I'm going to attempt to do a multi-chapter MPREG fic(:**

"That's it, I'm calling the doctor"

"No, Blaine"

I huffed as Kurt began retching for the umpteenth time into the toilet bowl this morning. This had been going on a week now, and I'd had enough.

"Baby" I whispered, kneeling down beside him and rubbing circles onto his back, "It's been a week, lets just get an appointment and see what's going on"

"I said no, Blaine" Kurt finalised, "We're going to be late for school" He stood up and proceeded to brush his teeth for the third time.

I sighed in reply and also stood. If Kurt said no, that meant no.

The car ride to school was silent, but not awkward. I looked at Kurt from the corner of my eye every few minutes to check if he was alright, but he just sat uncomfortably, clutching his stomach lightly.

I shut of the ignition and turned towards him, "Okay, listen" Kurt stared into my eyes, "I'm just worried about you, and if something were to happen and we hadn't seen a doctor- not that anything will happen, I'd feel terrible knowing that I could've prevented it" Kurt gave me a weak smile.

"Okay, now you listen" He said softly, grabbing me hands and holding them in his baby soft ones, "I'm fine, really, it's just some bug, I feel better already" I sighed inwardly, really thought I was getting somewhere with that little speech.

"If you say so" I decided on saying.

"I do" He grinned, placing a chaste closed-mouth kiss on my lips and hopping out of the car.

I shook my head, and jogged to catch up with him.

As it was Friday (Thank God!), Kurt and I only had glee together, which was at the end of the day, next period.

I couldn't wait for english lit. to be over, then I'd be able to see him, and make sure he's alright.

I sat down next to Tina and smiled at her whilst I unpacked my stuff.

"Blaine" Tina tapped me on the arm to get my attention, I hummed in reply.

"Is Kurt okay?" She asked,

I whipped my head towards her so fast it almost gave me whiplash, "What?" I asked dumbly,

"I asked whether Kurt was okay, he looked a little green last period in french" She informed me,

"Yeah" I tried to convince myself more than anyone, "It's just a bug, nothing serious" I smiled weakly, sitting down in my seat next to her.

"Didn't look like it" She mumbled,

"What d'you mean?" I asked concerned,

"It just didn't look like a normal bug, that's all, I'm sure it's nothing" Tina comforted,

"Yeah" I whispered to myself.

I rushed to glee as fast as I could. I couldn't get Tina's comment out of my head. I mean, it surely is just a bug, isn't it?, It couldn't be anything else, Kurt is such a health nut, always taking vitamins, eating healthy, looking after his already perfect skin, it couldn't be anything but a bug.

Who was I kidding. Of course it wasn't just a bug. You weren't violently sick every morning for a whole week with just a bug. I have to get him to a doctor.

I walked into the choir room to find Kurt sitting in his usual seat, chatting animatedly with his best friend, Mercedes. Maybe I am overthinking this.

I sat next to him and pulled his hands into my lap, grinning at him when he turned to smile lovingly at me.

"Alright, guys" entered, clapping his hands with enthusiasm.

"This weeks assignment is a little different" He stated, writing the word 'Dance' on the whiteboard behind him.

" " Rachel stuck her hand into the air, "Although I am all for expressing yourself in different ways, this is a show choir, not some night club" There were some collective groans in response.

"You're right Rachel, it is show choir" He agreed, "But, show choir is also about the performance aspect, and dance is apart of that, and to be honest, there's a lot of you that could do with a crash course in dancing, courtesy of Brittany and Mike" He gestured towards the two who high fived.

So, we began to dance. Half way through our new routine, I could see Kurt beginning to get clumsy with his moves.

"You okay?" I mouthed to him when he turned to me,

"Fine" He mouthed back, I wasn't convinced.

I left it at that and concentrated on my own moves before there was a thump. I swivelled towards the sound to find Kurt lying in a heap on the floor.

"Oh my god" I freaked, rushing to kneel at his side.

"Okay guys, Kurt needs air" I hadn't realised everyone was crowded around us until interrupted.

Kurt's head began to turn left and right for a few seconds before he opened his beautiful orbs.

"What" He said confused,

"You fainted, baby" I whispered, stroking his silky locks.

"Okay guys, you can go" dismissed, and everyone pattered out.

Kurt looked around the room and stood slowly, swaying on his feet a little.

"Come on" I put my arm around his waist and guided him out the classroom.

Once we arrived at Kurt's house I led Kurt down his stairs, saying a quick hello to Burt and Carole. I'm often at the Hudmel household every weekend, and the family always welcomed me with open arms.

"Sit" I commanded lightly whilst pointing towards the king-sized bed. I had no idea why he needed a bed that big, but that wasn't the point.

I got onto my knees at his feet and looked up to him, "Kurt" I sighed, "I'm calling a doctor whether you like it or not because I cant have you fainting again and scaring me like that"

"Okay" He gave in, I knelt back up and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Can we sleep now?" Kurt asked,

"Of course, but let me make the appointment first"

"Appointments at 2 tomorrow" I informed Kurt after re-entering the bedroom for his attached bathroom, Kurt just hummed, already lying in bed.

"Sleep now" Kurt patted the space next to him, and turning his back towards me.

I chuckled lightly and toed off my shoes and quickly jumping onto bed, spooning up behind him and splaying my hand over his flat stomach.

"Mm, Love you" Kurt whispered,

"Love you" I repeated, and kissed the nape of his neck, already feeling Kurt and myself drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Warning for F-bomb**

I awoke with a content sigh and a beam of sun shining through the crack of Kurt's curtain. I lay with my eyes closed and arms wrapped around Kurt for a moment before I felt him stir.

"Morning" Came Kurt's sexy- but I wouldn't tell him that- morning voice,

"Morning" I echoed, rubbing his stomach lightly like I always do, "How are you feeing?"

"Mm" He moaned at my touch, "Not too bad",

"Good" I pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

Around noon I decided it was time to for us to begin to get ready.

"Come on" I said, taking my slightly numb arm from under Kurt, "We have the doctors in two hours"

Kurt groaned in response, "That's two hours away, Blaine"

"I know" I chuckled, "But I also know how long it takes you to get ready"

"Fine" He grumbled.

KLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINE

Whilst we sat in the waiting room I could practically feel the anxiety rolling of Kurt. I admit, I was scared to, but was probably better at hiding it.

"I'm sure you'll be fine" I grabbed his hand, "You said you didn't feel too bad this morning, that's got to be a good sign" I tried to comfort,

"Yeah" He mumbled.

"Hummel" A brunette nurse who, judging by her name tag, was named Jenny. "The doctor's ready" She smiled friendly.

Kurt took a deep breath and stood up, still holding my hands so I was pulled up also.

"You'll be fine" I whispered, he just nodded.

KLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINE

"Ah, Mr Hummel" The doctor smiled and shook Kurt's hand. He looked slightly old, maybe around forty, with a clean-shaven face and silver streaks running through his thick, black, shaggy hair. Kurt seemed to relax at his welcoming.

"Please, it's Kurt" He smiled back,

"Kurt" He replied with a final shake.

"I'm doctor Williams, and you are?" He grinned, addressing me,

"Blaine Anderson" We shook hands.

"Okay, so if you'd both like to take a seat" He gestured to the chairs in front of his desk whilst he settled in his.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" He questioned.

"Well" Kurt started, "I've been feeling nauseas for about two weeks now, and been sick every morning for all of this week. I have also needed to pee more and I've…Erm" Kurt stumbled, "My err, chest area" He gestured to his pecks, "Feels kinda weird"

"Hmm" Doctor Williams, "Can you describe this 'weird' feeling?"

"Like tingling" Kurt trailed off, Cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Okay, well" Doctor Williams began, "If you could lie on the bed over there, I'll be with you in a moment" He left the room quietly.

Kurt soundlessly walked over to the uncomfortable looking bed and heaved himself on it, holding out is hand for me to follow and clutch it. I brought my chair to his side.

"What do you think is wrong?" Kurt turned his head worryingly,

"I don't know, baby" I said sympathetically, "I'm sure it's nothing, he probably just wants to do a routine check"

There was a knock at the door and we turned towards the sound, "Only me" Came a slightly muffled voice, and in come Doctor Williams with a weird looking machine.

"Okay" He huffed once he hauled it to us, "This" He tapped on the top of the contraption, "Is an ultrasound machine"

"Isn't that for pregnancy stuff?" I asked confused,

He chuckled, "Yes, but it can be used for other things also, Mr Anderson" I shut up.

"If you could lift your shirt up please, that would be good" The doctor asked, pulling on a new set of gloves. Kurt did just that, exposing his pale skin.

"This will be cold" The doctor warned before squirting a gooey substance on Kurt's belly, who hissed at the temperature.

"Hmm" Doctor Williams swirled some sort of wand on Kurt's belly and looked at the screen that was turned away from us.

"This is interesting" He informed,

"What is it?" Kurt asked, fear in his voice,

"'It', Will eventually be a baby" He informed, "You're pregnant, Kurt"

Fuck.

"W-what" Kurt stuttered,

"You're pregnant" He repeated, turning the screen to show us something that resembled a bean.

I reiterate, Fuck.

"Th-that's impossible" Kurt shook his head whilst the doctor wiped the goop and shut off the machine, "Right, Blaine?"

I never responded to the question. .Hell. We've only been having sex for three months, not even recently. I never would of thought that one time without protection- As we are both clean- would result in this.

"Now I know you both must be shocked" Understatement of the year, "But believe me when I say it's not actually that uncommon for males to have the carrier gene, it's just most are either straight, or are not on the receiving end when having unprotected sex"

Kurt and I blew a giant simultaneous breath out.

"Now, I suspect you are about six weeks" Doctor Williams wrote some information down in a notebook, "I'll prescribe you with some medicine to help with the sickness and some prenatal vitamins that you can pick up at the clinic" He smiled and stood up, walking towards the door.

"Now" He held the door handle, but turned towards us, "I know this must seem like the end of the world, being two gay 18 year old males with a baby on the way. But I can see the love that radiates from the both of you, I'm sure you will be able to provide the same amount of love to this child" He smiled warmly, "But if you feel you can't, there is always adoption, and worst case scenario, abortion, but I'll leave you to think about it"

And he left, leaving behind a deafening silence.

"Oh my god" Kurt freaked, sitting up quickly, "What the hell are we going to do? We cant have a baby, we're 18, I'm supposed to become a broadway star, I can't have a child" He said in a rush.

"Okay, just breathe" I tried to calm, "It's going to be okay" I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks everyone for the feedback, its much appreciated. This is a small chapter, kind of a filler-inner.**

I shut off the ignition as we arrived back at the Hudmel household, but nor Kurt or I made a move out of the car.

"Seriously Blaine" Kurt began, I whirled my head to him to show I was listening, "What are we going to do?" He asked, sniffling.

"I don't know, baby" I whispered, "I don't know"

We sat hushed once again.

How could we provide adequate care for a baby when we're still babies ourselves?. I know I love Kurt so much, and I'm positive he is the one, but at 18, it is a bit soon. What about my dreams of being a successful song writer, or more importantly, Kurt's dreams of being a star?. What about Burt? He is so going to kill me for knocking up his only child so young. I'm screwed.

"What about your dad?" I asked quietly, he took a sharp breath in.

"We cannot tell him, Blaine" He replied fiercely, his icy eyes boring into mine,

"We have to at some-"

"Not yet" He cut off, nearly shouting.

"Look, I'm sorry for being ratty" He apologised after some time, "I'm just really scared. I have no idea what I'm doing- what we're doing. I have no idea how my dad, Carole or Finn are going to react and I have no clue how to look after a baby" He began to tear up.

"I know you're scared, I am too" I admitted, holding his hands across the console, "But I'm sure we will figure something out. Ultimately, you're the one who is carrying our child so you have the final decision, but I cant stand the thought of getting rid of this baby or handing it over to someone else knowing it was a physical representation of our love"

"Me too" He smiled, meeting me in the middle for a small kiss.

"But I'm not telling my dad yet, it's too soon" He said when we pulled back,

"Okay" I agreed.

"Hey boys" Burt shouted from the kitchen as we entered the house.

"Hi, " I replied once we arrived in the kitchen,

"What did I say, Blaine" Burt smirked from his place on the kitchen table.

"I know, I forget, sorry Burt"

"You would think after a year, you would get used to callin' me Burt" He chuckled.

Kurt just stood with his hands awkwardly over his stomach next to me.

"So, what did the doc say?" Burt asked, sipping his coffee.

"Oh nothing" Kurt answered nonchalantly, I squeezed his hand, "Just you know, a bug" He shrugged. Kurt was a seriously good actor.

"Right" Burt didn't seem convinced, "So, what's in the bag?" He pointed to the flimsy shopping bag which held Kurt's prescription pills.

"Oh, the bag" Kurt laughed nervously, shoving it behind his legs, "Just vitamins and stuff, to keep me healthy"

"Mmhmm" Burt hummed,

"What, you don't believe me?" Kurt countered,

"No no, I believe you" He said skeptically, I felt Kurt breathe a sigh of relief.

"Now scram, I've got work to do" He said, opening up a newspaper.

We couldn't have got down his stairs fast enough.

"Today has been quite a whirlwind" Kurt stated as we lay cuddled up in bed that night, Kurt's head pillowed on my bare chest whilst I twirled a lock of his silky hair between my fingers.

"Yeah" I breathed.

"Are you sure you want this baby?" Kurt lifted his head up to look into my eyes, "Do you want connected to me forever?"

I kissed him in response, our soft lips slotting together perfectly and pulling away with a small noise.

"Of course, always" I reassured.

Kurt sighed, placing his head back to it's original position and dragging one of his pale, slender fingers backwards and forwards over my slightly curled chest hair.

"Can you sing to me?" He asked quietly, I pressed my lips to the top of his head, and began to sing the first few bars of _Katy Perry's teenage dream._

In the midst of the song, I felt Kurt squeeze my waist and then drift of into peaceful tranquility, I followed shortly after.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So sorry for not updating yesterday but I literally had no time so hope this makes up for it(:**

I woke up to see Kurt sitting at the end of the bed with his head in his hands, the ridges of his spine showing through his glowing skin.

I sighed deeply, he was really torn up about this whole situation. I shuck off the fluffy midnight blue duvet and went to sit next to him. He only registered I was awake when I put my arm around his shoulders and kissed his temple lightly.

"Morning" He gave a weak smile,

"Morning" I whispered, rubbing his shoulder lightly. I loved the contrast of our skin colours against one another.

"How are you?" I asked, He just side eyed me, and returned back to looking at the floor. Dumb question, I know.

"Alright" He settled on saying, "I took the anti nausea medication, it seemed to work" he shrugged.

"Good" I kissed his temple again.

"BOYS" came a booming voice from upstairs, "BREAKFAST"

Kurt stood up silently, pulling on a baggy shirt and ascending the stairs, not looking back to see if I was following.

"Morning boys" Burt said as we entered the kitchen, the smell of coffee deliciously invading my nostrils.

"Morning you two" Carole smiled gently, pouring said coffee into two cups.

"Hey" I replied back, sitting next to Kurt at the wooden table, who had already took to buttering up a piece of brown toast.

"You tired, boy?" Burt chuckled, directing the question at Kurt who nodded in response.

"Well, drink up" He nodded to the coffee, "Carole done your favourite because she thought you would be a bit down after your visit to the doc"

"Umm" Kurt pondered, "I'm not feeling coffee today" I stayed silent, looking at my own breakfast. I could feel the shocked faces of both parents.

"What you talkin' about?, you love coffee" Burt said,

"I know" Kurt replied, swallowing his toast, "I think id just prefer water today"

I looked at Carole from under my lashes to find her studying Kurt slightly. A flash of recognition crossed her eyes before she moved to stand behind Burt who had sat himself at the head of the table.

"Well" she patted Burt's shoulder, "I think it's time to get Finn up" She smiled at exited the room, leaving Burt, Kurt and I in the Kitchen with only the sound of toast crunching between teeth.

"You sure you're okay, bud?" Burt lifted his eyebrow. So that's where he got it from.

"Fine" Kurt said instantly, flashing a toothy smile as he finished the last crumb.

I knew he wasn't fine, but I went along with it.

"And what about you?" Burt addressed me, I snapped my eyes up and hummed.

"I was asking if you're alright"

"Oh yeah, fine, why wouldn't I be?" I replied nervously, Kurt shot me a deadly glare, I gulped.

"It wasn't a trick question, kid" Burt laughed, and I laughed nervously with him.

"Morning Burt, morning dudes" Finn entered the kitchen wearing a huge shirt with multiple food stains on and sweat pants.

"Morning" The three of us replied simultaneously, Kurt and I both accepting the fact that Finn would continue to call us both dude.

"Where's you mom, she said she was coming to wake you up" Burt questioned.

"She did, dunno where she went then" Finn said, a mouth full of food. I could see Kurt grimace from the corner of my eye. Burt just shook his head.

After everyone had finished breakfast, we sat in comfortable silence before Carole reentered the kitchen, looking a little off.

"Everyone finished?" She asked, almost too cheerily, clearing up the plates before anyone could reply.

"Burt" Carole said after she emptied the pates into the sink, "Why don't you show Finn the new car that you're working on in your shop" She grinned.

"It's 8:30 in the morning" Burt stated,

"Perfect time to show him before the customers come in" Carole countered,

"What's all this ab-"

"Just" Carole fussed, then breathed deeply, "Please. I need to talk to the boys about something" She admitted, gesturing to Kurt and I. I could hear Kurt's sharp intake of breath.

"Okay, Fine" Burt grumbled, and heaved himself out of his seat, "Come on, Finn" Finn followed obediently behind.

"Now" Carole sat across from Kurt and I, "Is there anything you boys want to tell me?" She grabbed one of our hands and clutched them in hers. Kurt stiffened.

"Not that I know of" I replied smoothly,

"You sure?" She asked skeptically,

"Positive" I nodded my head once as if it would do any good.

"Okay, Blaine" She let go of our hands, "So why did I find these in Kurt's room?" She brought out a familiar looking pharmacy bag out of her pocket, emptying the content of it out onto the table.

Kurt took in another breath and sat up straight, wriggling around in his seat a little under Carole's sharp eyes.

Kurt looked at the packet of pills and gasped, "You're pregnant, Carole?!" Kurt screeched.

"Nice try, Kurt" She laughed. I had to chuckle at Kurt's antics. His shoulders slumped in defeat.

"What happened?" She asked concerned.

Kurt told her everything. Everything about what happened right down to the night of passion in which we were out of condoms but couldn't wait. I was absolutely mortified.

"Listen" She said seriously, "I know what it's like, to be a teenager in love. But this is really serious"

"Don't you think I know that?" Kurt whispered, "I'm 18- We're 18" He corrected after a breath. "But you cannot tell my dad" He ordered.

"Okay, okay" Carole held her hands up in a surrendering motion, "I wont tell your dad, but you should" She smiled gently, standing up and kissing us both on the forehead.

Kurt dropped his head on my shoulder and cried.

 **A/N Bit of Carole loving to end(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Warning for f-bomb and Klaine loving**

After Kurt had stopped crying, I sent him back to bed for some much needed rest. I wasn't sure where Carole had gone after she left us in the kitchen, so I sat in the living room to catch up on the latest Buckeyes game.

Except I couldn't concentrate.

Thoughts of my future plans were swirling around my head along with the sound of a crying baby. I think I'm going insane.

I couldn't help but be a little selfish in this situation. I'm going to have to deal with a even more bitchier Kurt than usual (Sorry Kurt, love you) due to the baby hormones. And what about the actual birth, I've seen those weird birth programmes on the TV and it was not pretty. But that is a long way away yet, we're still just trying to get through the day.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Kurt's head peeking out from behind the door.

We stared at each other for a moment before I beckoned him over, "Come here, baby" I tapped the space of the couch next to me.

He quickly shuffled across the ground towards me, a blanket draping behind him like a cape. I threw my arm around his shoulder and cuddled him tight once he settled into my side.

"Nice nap?" I kissed the top of his head, he nodded against my chest.

"What you watching"? He asked, his chin digging into my peck with each mouth movement, but I didn't mind, it was quite grounding in a way.

"Just Friday's buckeye's game" I informed, "Not really watching it though"

"Hmm" he acknowledged.

It was silent for a short time until Kurt huffed loudly, sitting straight up quickly so the blanket fell off of the both of us. I looked questioningly at him.

"Can we just address the elephant in the room already?" Kurt groaned,

"What-"

"School, the glee club, our friends, my father" He got more fierce with each word,

"I don't know what-"

"The BABY" Kurt screamed, looking frazzled.

"Just- just calm down" I flapped my arms about, he calmed his breathing.

"If you're talking about telling people about the baby-" I cut Kurt off with a look that said 'Don't you interrupt me' before continuing, "Then we'll tell them in our own time" I rubbed his knee to comfort, "It's still early days yet, just stop worrying"

He grinned brightly before he leant in for a kiss, to which I happily obliged. It started off with a small peck, which turned into two, three, four. We hadn't had time to ourselves in ages, with finals creeping up on us and the Hudmels returning from a much needed honeymoon, so I was grateful for the time.

The kisses were becoming longer and more heated. Kurt trailed his soft hand up my arm before he curled into around the back of my neck, tugging lightly at the loose curls at the nape. I groaned at the sensation, licking the seam of his bottom lip before I was granted entrance.

Our tongues battled for dominance in a heated dance, sliding sensually against each other before I admitted defeat. He plunged his tongue deeply into my mouth and I moaned around it, the tip tracing against the back of my teeth.

Unfortunately, oxygen was a necessity. I pulled back slowly to try and catch my breath, but Kurt had other ideas. He planted a stream of hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses down my jaw and neck before latching on my pulse point.

"Oh god" I moaned, I felt his smile against my neck.

Once he was certain he had marked a giant hickey on my neck, he took my ear lobe into his mouth- one of my most favourite things ever. I panted hotly, feeling an increasing tightness in my pants.

I could feel Kurt slip his hand up by t shirt and grazing his nails lightly against the hardening nub which was my nipple. He played with it, alternating between brushes and barely-there pinches before giving the abandoned one the same attention, I had to grab his hips to steady myself.

Honestly, it was usually me who started the foreplay. Kurt was still slightly awkward about his body around me, even if he had absolutely nothing to worry about. I was completely thrown off yet turned on by the change in routine.

"K-Kurt" I stuttered as he played with my drawstrings attached to my simply grey sweatpants. He was such a tease, and god did I love it.

"What?" he feigned innocence, smirking, lifting himself up to look at me with a twinkle in his eye. I've been waiting for that twinkle for a long time.

I whimpered as Kurt ever so slowly edged his hand into my pants, feeling his way across my boxers before grasping my half-hard cock, which was on its way to rock hard. Kurt chuckled evilly.

He played with it above the thin cotton for a moment before I couldn't take it anymore,

"Please" I begged, "Stop teasing" I whined.

He complied. I threw my head back and closed my eyes in ecstasy when he reached beneath the cloth and began working on it, twisting and flicking his wrist every so often.

"Jesus, f-f-fuck" I dug my fingers tight into his waist. I hadn't been touched down there by neither Kurt or myself in a forbidden amount of time.

I could feel myself getting close with every stroke of Kurt's delicate but oh so beautiful hand. A familiar coil was twisting in my stomach before-

"Woah dudes" Finn exclaimed, shielding his eyes. I'd never seen Kurt move so fast, not even at the mall, to get his hand from out of my pants.

"Is it safe?" Finn looked hesitantly through the gaps between his fingers.

"All clear" Kurt said sarcastically from his place at the opposite end of the sofa. I coughed awkwardly, wincing at the pain erupting from Blaine Jr.

"Dudes" Finn held his hands out in a stopping motion, "If you're going to do-" he stopped himself, "That" he continued vaguely, "Don't do it in a public area"

"Like I haven't caught you and Rachel having a fumble in a public area" Kurt rolled his eyes,

"Like that time in the kitchen, or that time in the garage, or-" Kurt trailed off when I looked at him to try and stop him from talking.

"Okay, dude, just please" Finn tried,

"You know what?" I interrupted, "You're right, Finn" The brothers looked at me. Finn with a goofy smile on his face whilst Kurt with a scowl.

"We need to continue this somewhere else" I finished, smirking at Kurt who smiled back.

I grabbed his hands and pulled him off the couch, placing him in front of me to try and cover my boner.

"Thanks, Finn" I patted him on the shoulder as we past him, Kurt giggling softly as we descended his stairs for some much needed alone time.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for not updating, I was working on something else, but I don't want to abandon this because I've had some great responses!**

 **Very short chapter but I don't want to leave you waiting, This is kind of a pointless chapter but just giving you a taste of Kurt's thoughts and feelings. Back to Blaine's POV in the next chap though!**

 **KURTS POV**

I woke up with Blaine spooning me naked from behind. Last night had be mind-blowing, we haven't been intimate for so long, it was much needed.

I turned my head as far as I could to see the clock that was on the night stand, 6:30. I sighed contently before settling back down in Blaine's warm cocoon. We had half an hour until my dad would be shouting for us to get up and go to school.

School. Shit.

I wasn't sure what I was going to do about our…predicament. I'm still not sure about how or what to feel about the whole thing. A baby, a living, breathing human inside my belly created by Blaine and I. What is there to think about that.

I cuddled into Blaine as much as I could, Blaine moaning in his sleep and tightening his arms around me. I needed this, needed grounding.

In one mind I was completely freaked out about this tiny human. Theres no way we could survive school, finals, moving to New York and college all with a baby to look after, it's absurd!. But, I cant help be feel absolute love for this miracle that was apart of both Blaine and I.

The worst thing I'm worried about is my father. How am I supposed to predict what he is going to think, I'm pretty sure he still likes to think we aren't having sex, never mind having a baby.

I also wonder what my mom would think about this. How would she react to her son becoming pregnant so young?.

School is another issue. The glee club will most definitely be shocked, although I still think they will accept us, there's still that doubt.

And Karofsky. He's not abusing me as much lately, since Blaine came to McKinley, but the odd locker check was still intact, and I couldn't bare the though of the baby being hurt in any kind of way.

"BOYS" My fathers voice came from upstairs, "SCHOOL"

I heard Blaine groan from behind and rub his nose on my neck, I smiled at the sensation and rubbed his arms that were spread across my torso.

"Morning" Blaine yawned tiredly,

"Morning" I echoed,

"How long you been awake?" Blaine knew me so well,

"About half an hour" I answered.

"You think to much" Blaine stated,

"I know" I sighed inwardly.

I turned in Blaine's arms so I was facing him, he had his eyes closed, clearly still tired. I took the chance to admire his beauty. Of course I think he is totally handsome and dapper, but it times like these when he's so open and vulnerable that I cherish most.

"Y'alright there" Blaine smirked, cracking one eye open,

"Shut up" I giggled,

"Make me" He obviously was awake now,

"Hmm" I hummed, leaning down to capture his lips in a soft kiss,

"YOU BETTER BE OUT OF BED ALREADY" My dad interrupted,

Blaine whimpered as I pulled away, his lips trying to chase mine.

"Come on, you lump" I laughed, urging him out of bed,

"Fine, fine" He replied.

KLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINE

"Ah, lovely to finally see you two" My dad teased as we entered the kitchen,

"Better get goin' or you're gunna be late" He continues,

"Thanks, dad" I replied as I snatched up a piece of toast and followed Blaine who was already on the way to his car.

KLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINEKLAINE

On the way to school, the car was filled with idle chit chat about the day. However, as we neared the school I could feel myself get more and more anxious.

What if someone were to find out? Like Rachel for instants. God love the girl, But her mouth is practically the size of the pacific ocean.

Mercedes would probably be mad that I hadn't told her, Finn would be hurt and Santana would win the bet she has between herself and Puck as to whether I was a bottom or not.

"Baby"

"What?" I shook my head, returning back to reality.

"I asked what you had first period" Blaine chuckled,

"Oh right" I nodded, "Erm, calculus" I stumbled,

"No one is going to know, Kurt" Dang Blaine and his powers of deduction,

"I know" I whispered, looking out the window.

I hadn't realised we had arrived at school until Blaine's car began rocking on the bumpy parking lot that the school had yet to fix.

I quickly unbuckled the seatbelt and picking up my McQueen satchel, ready to exit the car before-

"Kurt" Blaine grabbed me hand,

"Yeah?"

"I love you" His eyes shon as he pressed a light kiss on my hand.

"I love you too" I blushed, leaning in for a quick peck.

"Mmm" Blaine hummed as we pulled away. I slapped his chest playfully and rolled my eyes, finally exiting the vehicle.


End file.
